gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Margaery Tyrell
3 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in =26 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel =Königin der Andalen, der ersten Menschen und der sieben Königslande Lady der Weite |Status =Verstorben |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Todesepisode ="Die Winde des Winters" |Todesursache =In der Septe von Baelor verbrannt. |Kultur =Andalen |Herkunft =Rosengarten, Weite |Fraktion =Haus Tyrell (durch Geburt) Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap (durch Heirat) Haus Baratheon von Königsmund (durch Heirat) |Religion =Glaube an die Sieben |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Natalie Dormer |Sprecher =Marieke Oeffinger |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Margaery Tyrell) }} Margaery Tyrell, amtlich Margaery Baratheon, ist ein Hauptcharakter in der zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Natalie Dormer verkörpert und erscheint das erste Mal in der dritten Episode der zweiten Staffel "Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben". Margaery Tyrell ist die Witwe von Renly Baratheon, einem Anwärter auf den Eisernen Thron im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Ihr Vater ist Lord Maes Tyrell, der Herrscher über die Weite. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird sie mit König Joffrey Baratheon verlobt. Nach dessen Tod wird sie mit Tommen Baratheon verlobt, heiratet diesen und vollzieht mit ihm die Ehe. In der Serie Biographie Margaery ist die einzige Tochter von Alerie Tyrell und Maes Tyrell, dem Lord von Rosengarten und Wächter des Südens. Die Weite ist eine der Sieben Königslande und das Haus Tyrell eines der großen Häuser des Reiches. Margaery wächst mit allen Privilegien ihrer adligen Abstammung in Rosengarten auf. Ihrem Bruder Loras Tyrell, dem Ritter der Blumen, steht sie sehr nah. Es wird gesagt, dass sie so schön wie intelligent sei. Staffel 2 thumb|left|250px|Margaery feuert ihren Bruder an Margaery wird mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet, der sich selbst zum König krönte und der Geliebte ihres Bruders Loras ist. Sie ist sich dieser Beziehung durchaus bewusst, weswegen auch zwei Wochen später die Ehe noch immer nicht vollzogen war. Renly hat sein Feldlager in den Sturmlanden nahe Sturmkap aufgeschlagen und hält ein Turnier für seine Anhänger ab. Margaery ist enttäuscht, als Loras im letzten Kampf Brienne von Tarth unterliegt. Catelyn Stark erscheint, um im Namen ihres Sohnes Robb Stark mit Renly zu verhandeln und wird mit allen Ehren von Margaery begrüßt. Später ermutigt sie Renly dazu, einen Erben mit ihr zu zeugen, um ihre Position zu stärken, aber er ist nicht in der Lage dazu. Pragmatisch schlägt Margaery vor, auch Loras dazuzuholen, wodurch sie Renly schockiert. Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish, der Meister der Münze von König Joffrey Baratheon, ist ebenfalls im Lager, um mit Renly zu verhandeln. Er provoziert Margaery mit Anspielungen über die Vorliebe ihres Mannes, aber Margaery bestätigt ihre Loyalität gegenüber ihrem König und Gemahl. Als die Baratheon-Könige Renly und sein Bruder Stannis keinen Kompromiss erzielen können, wird Renly unter mysteriösen Umständen getötet. Für den Mord wird Brienne von Tarth, ein Mitglied seiner Königsgarde, verantwortlich gemacht. Margaery überzeugt Loras vom Rückzug, bevor Stannis eintrifft. Kleinfinger begleitet sie nach Rosengarten, wissend um den Ehrgeiz von Margaery, Königin zu werden. Petyr gelingt es, ein Bündnis zwischen dem Haus Tyrell und dem Haus Lennister zu schmieden. Dies führt zum Sieg der vereinten Streitkräfte bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. In einer Feierstunde wird Loras von Joffrey gefragt, was er sich im Gegenzug für seine Unterstützung wünscht. Er bittet darum, dass Joffrey seine Schwester Margaery ehelicht, als Zeichen der neuen Verbundenheit zwischen ihren Häusern. Margaery erklärt, dass sie von Joffreys Mut hörte und sie ihn aus der Ferne lieben gelernt hat. Joffrey erwidert, dass die Erzählungen über ihre Schönheit wahr seien, er aber aufgrund seiner Verlobung mit Sansa Stark seinen Gefühlen nicht folgen darf. Seine Zweifel werden von den Höflingen beseitigt, da der Verrat von Sansas Familie ausreichend sei, um ihre Verlobung aufzuheben. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Margaery kümmert sich um die Waisen von Königsmund. Schwer bewacht von der Königsgarde durchqueren Margaery und Joffrey in Sänften die Straßen von Flohloch. Plötzlich lässt Margaery ihre Sänfte anhalten und steigt aus. Eine Hofdame versucht sie aufzuhalten und meint sie ruiniere ihr Kleid durch den Dreck auf der Straße. Aus einem Fenster wird der Inhalt eines Nachttopfs gegossen, doch Margaery steigt einfach darüber. Sie sitzt inmitten einer großen Gruppe Waisenkinder und ein kleiner Junge erzählt ihr über seinen Vater und das er in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gefallen ist. Margaery versichert ihm, dass sein Vater sehr Tapfer war und wie die Väter der anderen Kinder für ihn gestorben ist. Margaery schenkt dem Jungen einen hölzernen Ritter und ihre Damen verteilen Essen unter den Kindern. Sie verspricht sich um die Waisenkinder zu kümmern und fordert die Betreuerin auf direkt zu ihr zu kommen, wenn sie etwas für die Kinder baucht. Unter Joffreys Augen küsst sie die Kinder auf die Wange und lacht. Später sind sie und Loras zum Abendessen mit Joffrey und Cersei geladen. Joffrey bewundert ihr tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid und Cersei fragt sarkastisch, ob Margaery nicht kalt darin ist. Margaery bedankt sich für Joffreys Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen, als er nach einem Mantel für sie fragt. Sie versichert ihm aber, dass die Tyrells nicht so leicht frieren. Sie bewundert Cerseis Kleid, vor allem, dass diese soviel Metall eingebaut hat. Cersei kommt auf Margaerys Ausflug in das Waisenhaus zu sprechen und kritisiert sie, da sie weitere Aufstände befürchtet, wie sie bei Myrcellas Abreise geschehen sind. Peinlich berührt spielt Joffrey die Geschehnisse herunter und Margaery fügt hinzu, dass jetzt wo Haus Tyrell die Hauptstadt großzügig mit Nahrung versorgt, es nicht mehr zu Aufständen kommen wird. thumb|300px|Sansa erzählt von Joffreys graumen Charakter Loras begleitet Sansa Stark in den Garten zu Margaery und diese stellt Sansa ihrer Großmutter Olenna Tyrell vor. Sansa spricht Margaery ihr Beileid für den Tod von Renly aus und Olenna meint spitz, dass Loras, Maes und Renly Narren waren, sich in den Kampf um die Krone einzumischen, aber dies nicht mehr zu ändern sei. Sie läd Sansa zum Kuchenessen ein und die drei setzten sich in einen Pavilion. Dort angekommen will Olenna die Wahrheit über Joffreys Charakter wissen und verängstigt stottert Sansa über Joffreys Tapferkeit und Aussehen. Olenna nimmt ihr dies jedoch nicht ab und erzählt, sie habe beunruhigende Geschichten gehört. Margaery bittet Sansa die Wahrheit zu sagen, da sie wissen will, was das alles für sie als Joffreys zukünftige Frau bedeutet. Ein Diener kommt hinzu und Sansa verstummt ängstlich. Olenna schickt ihn fort und Sansa gibt auf Olennas drängen zu, dass Joffrey ein Monster ist. Margaery nimmt diese Offenbarung unbewegt hin und isst etwas von ihrem Kuchen. Sansa fleht, dass sie die Hochzeit nicht absagen sollen, doch Olenna beruhigt sie damit, dass Margaerys Vater unbedingt will, dass diese Königin wird. thumb|300px|Margaery beeindruckt Joffrey mit ihrem Interesse am Töten Margaery wird von einer Königswache zu Joffreys Kammer begleitet, wo dieser, mit einer Armbrust auf dem Schoss, auf sie. Joffrey teilt ihr mit, dass er vorhat Jagen zu gehen und will wissen ob sie alles habe. Sie gibt zu, dass das Leben in der Hauptstadt eine willkommene Abwechslung zu Renlys Kriegslager ist. Joffrey will drohend wissen, wie es für sie war, die Frau eines Verräters zu sein. Margaery versichert ihm, dass sie nur ihre Pflicht als Ehefrau erfüllt hat und nichts von Politik versteht. Als Joffrey wissen will, warum sie kinderlos geblieben ist, kommt Margaery geschickt auf Renlys Homosexualität zu sprechen und versichert, dass die Ehe nie vollzogen wurde. Sie gibt sich selbst scheinbar verzweifelt die Schuld für ihr Versagen, doch Joffrey scheint beruhigt und versichert ihr jeder habe von Renlys Vorlieben gewusst. Margaery nähert sich beruhigt Joffrey und bewundert dessen Armbrust und nach einer Demonstration seinen Umgang damit. Sie will wissen, ob er sie mit auf die Jagd nehmen würde, nur um sich im selben Atemzug dafür zu entschuldigen, da dies kein Ort für eine Frau sei. Joffrey sieht dies jedoch anders und Margaery redet über das aufregende Gefühl mit der Waffe jemanden zu töten. Joffrey ist beeindruckt von ihrer scheinbaren Mordlust. thumb|300px|Joffrey und Margaery stellen sich der Menge Gemeinsam mit Joffrey, Olenna und Cersei ist Margaery in der Großen Septe von Baelor, wo Olenna und Cersei sich über die Hochzeitspläne unterhalten. Aufgeregt zeigt Joffrey ihr die Gräber der Targaryen-Könige und erzählt genüsslich, wie sie gestorben sind. Sie kommen darauf zu sprechen, dass auch die letzten Targaryen nach Roberts Thronbesteigung hier begraben wurden und Margaery meint sie sei froh darüber, da die Targaryen Großes geleistet haben und Strenge nun mal der Preis für Größe sei. Joffrey stimmt ihr zu. Sie können von draußen das Geschrei der Menge hören und Margaery schmeichelt Joffrey damit, dass das Volk ihn liebe, da er sie vor Stannis Baratheon gerettet hat und überredet ihn vor die Menge vor der Septe zu treten. Die Menge jubelt ihnen zu und Joffrey scheint seine Angst vor dem Pöbel zu verlieren und er lächelt Margaery zufrieden an. Eine beunruhigte Cersei sieht mit an, wie die Massen lautstark Joffrey und vor allem "Lady Margaery" zujubeln. thumb|300px|Margaery freundet sich mit Sansa an Nachdem Varys Olenna von Kleinfingers Interesse an Sansa erzählt hat, sucht Margaery diese auf und schickt die Lennister-Wachen, die Sansa nicht aus den Augen lassen, fort. Sie will wissen wofür Sansa gebetet hat und erzählt, wie sie früher die Götter gebeten hat, ihrer Cousine Alana etwas anzutun, auf die sie neidisch war. Sie erzählt Alana habe die Flockenpest bekommen und Sansa glaubt ihr, bis Margaery anfängt zu lachen. Sie gesteht, dass Alana glücklich verheiratet ist und schon Kinder hat. Sansa glaubt Alana sei jetzt sicher neidisch auf Margaerys Rolle als zukünftige Königin. Margaery meint, dass sie Sansas Freundin werden will und Sansa antwortet, dass sie das sehr glücklich machen würde. Margaery kommt darauf zu sprechen, dass Sansa Rosengarten besuchen sollte und, dass sie, sobald sie Königin ist, Joffrey überreden kann Sansa fortgehen zu lassen, sodass sie Loras heiraten könne. Sansa scheint von dieser Idee sehr angetan zu sein. Gemeinsam mit Sansa beobachtet Margaery ihren Bruder beim Training und Sansa will aufgeregt wissen, wann die Verlobung offiziell ist. Margaery versichert ihr, dass sie es Joffrey sobald sie verheiratet sind einflüstern wird. Nachdem die Lennisters von den Plänen der Tyrells bezüglich Sansa erfahren haben, tröstet Margaery die verzweifelte Sansa, die sich selbst eine Närrin nennt, da sie Hoffnung auf ein Leben ohne die Lennisters hatte. Margaery meint, sie habe nie jemanden gesehen der unglücklicher wirkte als Sansa und meint, Sansa wäre glücklicher in Rosengarten aber Tyrion sei nicht der schlimmste Lennister und mit seiner Erfahrung sicher ein guter Liebhaber. Sansa ist überrascht von Margaerys Wissen über Männer und fragt naiv, ob Margaerys Mutter ihr das beigebracht hat. Margaery hackt sich bei Sansa unter und bejaht Sansas Vermutung mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. thumb|300px|Cersei droht Margaery mit der Geschichte des Hauses Regn Vor der Hochzeitszeremonie von Sansa und Tyrion spricht Margaery Cersei an und hackt sich bei ihr unter. Sie spricht Cerseis Verlobung mit Loras an und meint sie und Cersei würden bald Schwestern sein. Daraufhin erzählt Cersei ihr die Geschichte vom Haus Regn, dass sich über das Haus Lennister stellen wollte und daraufhin von Tywin Lennister komplett abgeschlachtet wurde. Sie macht damit deutlich was Haus Tyrell und vor allem Margaery droht, falls sie versucht Cersei zu übertreffen. Cersei droht Margaery, sollte diese sie jemals wieder Schwester nennen, werde sie sie im Schlaf erdrosseln lassen. Margaery sieht ihr beunruhigt hinterher. Während der Zeremonie steht sie in erster Reihe und lächelt Sansa aufmunternd zu. Missmutig sitzt sie anschließend beim Bankett neben Loras und Olenna. Olenna macht sich solange über die zukünftigen Familienverhältnisse lustig, wie etwa, dass Margaerys Bruder bald ihr Schwiegervater sein wird, bis Loras genervt aufsteht und geht. Staffel 4 Eine Reihe prunkvoller Ketten liegen auf roten Samtkissen aufgereiht. Olenna betrachtet eine von ihnen und wirft sie weg. Margaery maßregelt sie, dass sie nicht zu allem was die Hochzeit betrifft Nein sagen kann. Olenna ist da jedoch anderer Meinung. Sie schickt die anderen Tyrell-Mädchen los und verspricht derjenigen, die ihr die schönste Kette bringt die zweit schönste. Allein mit Margaery meint Olenna, dass über ihre Enkelin bei ihrer Hochzeit in zwei Wochen Lieder geschrieben werden und sie daher nur das Beste tragen kann. Zynisch meint Margaery sie könne ja Joffrey bitten um dann am Ende eine Kette voller toter Spatzenköpfe zu tragen. Olenna fährt sie scharf an aufzupassen was sie sagt, selbst wenn sie alleine sind. Sie werden durch Brienne von Tarth unterbrochen, die mit Margaery sprechen möchte. Als sie allein sind, berichtet Brienne Margaery, dass ein Schatten mit Stannis Baratheons Gesicht Renly ermordet hat und sie ihren König eines Tages rächen werde. Margaery stoppt sie und meint, dass Joffrey nun ihr König sei. thumb|300px|Margaery ist jetzt Königin Am Morgen der Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Joffrey, weilen beide beim Frühstück, zu dem eine Vielzahl an Gästen eingeladen ist, darunter auch ihr Vater Maes Tyrell. Alle überreichen dem Paar Geschenke. Joffrey beginnt zugleich seine Demütigungen gegenüber Tyrion, indem er mit seinem neuen Schwert das von Tyrion überreichte Buch zerstört. Margaery heiratet Joffrey. Auf der Feier danach kommt es zu einem weiteren Eklat, als Joffrey verherrlichend den Krieg der Fünf Könige mit kleinwüchsigen Schauspielern darstellen lässt und Tyrion weiterhin demütigt. Dieser versucht so gut es geht die Fassung zu bewahren. Margeary selbst versucht die Situation durch die Ankündigung des Hochzeitskuchens zu retten, doch hält dies nicht lange an. Bevor Joffrey seine Demütigung fortsetzen kann, bricht er vergiftet zusammen. thumb|300px|Margaery erfährt wer hinter dem Mord an Joffrey steckt Margaery ist zwar von den Ereignissen um die Hochzeit schockiert, doch sie trauert nicht aufrichtig um Joffrey. Sie ist vor allem frustriert, dass ihr Versuch Königin zu werden schon wieder nicht funktioiert hat. Ihre Großmutter Lady Olenna Tyrell versucht ihr den positiven Aspekt aufzuzeigen. Nun kann sie Tommen heiraten, der weitaus sanftmütiger und somit leichter zu kontrollieren ist. Margaery ist genervt, dass sie immer noch nicht weiß, ob es zu einer Ehe mit Tommen kommt. Olenna berichtet ihr daraufhin, dass sie ursprünglich einen Targaryen-Prinzen heiraten sollte, sie aber gleich gemerkt hat, dass dieser nichts für sie ist, weswegen sie den Erben von Rosengarten verführt hat, der eigentlich für ihre Schwester gedacht war. Sie ist sich sicher, dass Cersei viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, Tyrion zu verurteilen, als sich um Margaery und Tommen Sorgen zu machen. Gleichzeitig deutet ihre Großmutter Lady Olenna an, an Joffreys Ermordung beteiligt gewesen zu sein, weil sie Margaery die Ehe mit ihm ersparen wollte und daher mit Sicherheit weiß, dass Tyrion unschuldig ist. Bestärkt durch ihre Großmutter versucht Margaery, Tommen für sich einzunehmen. Eines Nachts sucht Margaery Tommens Schlafgemach auf und stellt ihm in Aussicht, dass sie schon bald verheiratet sein könnten. Tommen scheint für diese Art Avancen mehr als empfänglich. Bei der Thronbesteigung Tommens werfen sie sich freundliche Blicke zu, was von Cersei nicht unbemerkt bleibt. Cersei gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass die Dinge, die Joffrey getan hat, sie schockiert habe. Beide sind sich einig, dass Tommen der erste König seit über 50 Jahren sein könnte, der den Thron wirklich verdient. Cersei offeriert ihr, dass Tommen Hilfe bei der Regentschaft bedarf und bietet Margaery indirekt an, Tommen zu heiraten. Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Tyrion ist sie anwesend, greift aber, um die wahren Drahtzieher wohl wissend, nicht ein. Staffel 5 Als Cersei auf dem Weg zur Totenfeier ihres Vaters an Margaery vorbeigeht, lächelt diese ihr aufmunternd zu. Cersei geht jedoch nicht darauf ein. Während Loras sich mit seinem Liebhaber Olyvar vergnügt platzt Margaery genervt herein, da Loras nicht zum Essen mit dem König kommt. Sie scheint völlig unbeeindruckt ihren Bruder nackt mit einem Mann vorzufinden und schickt Olyvar heraus. Sie warnt ihren Bruder diskreter zu sein. Loras ist jedoch unbeeindruckt, auch als Margaery meint er solle seine Verlobte nicht warten lassen. Loras ist jedoch sicher, dass es nach Tywins Tod nicht zu einer Hochzeit kommen wird und warnt Margaery, dass dies eher für sie ein Problem wird, wenn Cersei nicht mit ihm die Stadt verlässt. Margaery deutet jedoch an, dass sie bereits etwas dagegen unternehmen wird. thumb|300px|Margaery wird doch noch dank ihrer Hochzeit mit Tommen Königin Margaery heiratet mit strahlendem Lächeln Tommen, der sie verliebt ansieht. Sie vollziehen die Ehe und der naive Tommen will wissen ob er Margaery weh getan hat. Margaery macht ihm Komplimente und flüstert ihm ein dass Cersei auf Casterlystein viel glücklicher wäre als in Königsmund und solange seine Mutter hier verweilt, werde sie ihn immer wie eine Löwin bewachen, was Tommen nicht gut aufnimmt, da er sich jetzt als Mann sieht. Schon kurze Zeit später schlägt er seiner Mutter vor, zurück nach Casterlystein zu gehen. Bei ihren Freundinnen gibt Margaery mit Tommens Durchhaltevermögen an, als Cersei sie aufsucht. Margaery begrüßt Cersei als ihre "Mutter" und umarmt sie. Mit falscher Freundlichkeit fragt Cersei ob Margaery alles hat und diese bedankt sich gespielt freundlich dafür, dass Cersei so einen wunderbaren Mann erzogen hat und komplimentiert Tommens Fähigkeiten im Bett unter dem Gekicher ihrer Freundinnen. Sie will von Cersei wissen, ob diese jetzt Königinwitwe oder Königinmutter ist und macht damit deutlich, dass sie jetzt selbst die wahre Königin ist und bald die Mutter des künftigen Königs sein wird. Als Cersei geht, verschwindet für einen Moment Margaerys Lächeln, doch sobald sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen umdreht ist es wieder da. Nach und nach wird Margaery von ihren in Königsmund weilenden Familienmitgliedern isoliert. Ihr Vater wird von Cersei unter fadenscheinigen Voraussetzungen zu Verhandlungen nach Braavos geschickt und ihr Bruder Loras von religiösen Fanatikern ,ob seiner widernatürlichen Neigungen verhaftet. Wutentbrannt stürmt sie in Tommens Gemächer und verlangt, dass dieser ihren Bruder befreit. Sie ist sich sicher, dass Cersei dahinter steckt auch wenn Tommen dies erst nicht glauben will. Tommen will für Loras' Freilassung eintreten, doch da er dies nur mit Waffengewalt erreichen könnte, bleibt er untätig. thumb|300px|Margaerys Festnahme Danach lässt sie ihre weise Großmutter Olenna Tyrell nach Königsmund kommen. Es wird zumindest eine Verhandlung arrangiert. Dabei sind sowohl Margaery, ihre Großmutter und ihr Bruder Loras anwesend, als auch Tommen und Cersei mit einigen Königsgardisten. Geleitet wird die Verhandlung vom Hohen Spatzen, der von einigen militanten Fanatikern beschützt wird. Loras wird zu seinen Neigungen und seiner innigen Bezeihung zu Renly Baratheon befragt, welche er jedoch von sich weist. Auch Margaery wird dazu befragt und unterstützt ihren Bruder. Doch dann lässt der Hohe Spatz Olyvar als Zeugen vorladen, der sowohl mit Loras, als auch mit anderen Männern und Frauen im Bett war. Loras wird von ihm schwer belastet und attackiert ihn. Der Hohe Spatz lässt ihn abführen - genauso wie Margaery. Sie hat vor den Göttern gelogen, was ebenso ein schweres Verbrechen darstellt. Sie wendet sich verzweifelt an Tommen, der jedoch Blutvergießen vermeiden will und den Hohen Spatz gewähren lässt - sehr zur Freude von Cersei. thumb|300px|Margaery sitzt heruntergekommen in ihrer Zelle Margaery bekommt in ihrer Zelle Besuch von Cersei. Ihr Körper ist ungepflegt und ihre schönen Kleider sind ihr genommen. Sie ist nur in ein einfaches Büßergewand gehüllt. Cersei genießt dieses Bild sichtlich. Margaery durchschaut, dass sie hinter allem steckt. Sie lehnt das von ihr gebrachte Essen ab und wirft es ihr vor lauter Wut entgegen. Daraufhin wird sie von Cersei verlassen und bleibt allein in der Zelle zurück. Staffel 6 Margaery ist weiterhin im Gefängnis und fragt nach dem Zustand ihres Bruders. Septa Unella verlangt immer noch von ihr zu gestehen, bevor sie ihre Familienmitglieder erneut zu Gesicht bekommen kann. Der Hohe Spatz sucht sie auf und erzählt ihr, dass der König sie sehr vermisst. Er will, dass sie gesteht, doch Margaery glaubt nichts falsch gemacht zu haben. Sie meint jedoch, dass sie wie jeder andere auch nicht frei von Sünde ist. Der Hohe Spatz ist sich sicher, sie sei auf dem rechten Weg, doch sie habe noch viele Meilen vor sich, bevor ihr vergeben werden kann. Er deutet an, dass sie einen Bußgang gehen muss. Septa Unella führt Margaery zum Hohen Spatz. Das Tageslicht, welches von draußen hereinscheint blendet sie, da sie solange keines mehr gesehen hat. Die Septa zwingt sie sich hinzuknien und geht. Der Hohe Spatz will wissen, wohin sie gehen würde falls er sie frei ließe. Sie antwortet, dass sie zu ihrer Familie gehen würde. Er wirft ihr daraufhin vor, dass sie dort nur hin will, wegen der Macht und dem Geld. Er erzählt ihr wie er von einem reichen Schuster zu einem gläubigen Mann wurde und dann führt er sie zu Loras. Loras liegt bewegungslos auf dem Boden und scheint ein gebrochener Mann zu sein. Loras fleht sie an ihm zu helfen. Margaery warnt ihn, dass sie sie nur benutzen um ihn zu brechen und verlangt, dass er stark bleibt. Einige Zeit später wird Tommen zu Margaery gelassen. Ihre Haare sind wieder gepflegter und sie trägt noch immer ein einfaches graues Gewand. Sie ließt im Siebenzackigen Stern und sieht auf als er hereinkommt. Tommen will wissen ob sie ihr etwas angetan haben und, sie verneint es und meint, dass bald alles wieder besser wird. Sie komplimentiert den Hohen Spatz und meint er habe ihr geholfen zu sehen wer sie wirklich ist. Sie scheint völlig geläutert und Tommen ist sehr verwundert und fragt sich ob sie, dass alles für Loras macht. Sie meint, dass Loras auch bald zu seinen Sünden stehen wird und dass die Götter für sie alle einen Plan haben. thumb|300px|Margaery muss den Bußgang nicht antreten, da sie den König zum Glauben geführt hat Auf der großen Treppe vor der Septe soll Margaery im Büßergewand ihren Bußgang antreten. Sie steht mit dem Hohen Spatzen und Septa Unella bereit, als sich Jaime Lennister und Maes Tyrell, unterstützt von Tyrell-Soldaten, bereit machen, dies zu verhindern. Auch Olenna Tyrell fährt eigens mit ihrer Kutsche vor, um diesem Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Jaime ergreift das Wort und fordert im Namen Tommen Baratheons, Loras und Margaery herauszugeben, da er sonst bereit wäre, jeden der vielen Spatzen zu töten. Der Hohe Spatz zweifelt sowohl Jaimes als auch Tommens Authorität an, dies zu fordern, da das allein Sache des Glaubens sei. Außerdem seien er und seine Spatzen mit Freuden bereit für den Glauben zu sterben. Er macht eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, nach der er enthüllt, dass es ohnehin keinen Gang der Buße geben werde, da Margaery ihre Buße bereits erfüllt habe, indem sie ein neues Mitglied ins Licht der Sieben geführt habe. thumb|300px|Margaery verabschiedet ihre Großmutter Daraufhin tritt Tommen, begleitet von der Königsgarde, aus der Septe und schreitet zu Margaery herab und ergreift triumphierend ihre Hand. Er erklärt öffentlich ein neues Bündnis zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben zum Entsetzen seines Vaters Jaime und zur Genugtuung des Hohen Spatzen. Der Hohe Spatz sucht Margaery auf und sie gesteht, dass sie die Armen nie gemocht hat und diese sie sogar angewidert haben. Er fragt sie warum sie nicht mehr mit Tommen das Bett teilt und sie gibt zu jetzt kein vergnügen anderlei aktivitäten zu finden. Doch der Hohe Spatz meint, eine Frau müsse kein Vergnügen daran finden, es sei jedoch ihre Pflicht. Er verlangt auch von Margaery, mit ihrer Großmutter Olenna zu reden, um "sie auf den rechten Weg zu führen". Margaery scheint dem nachzukommen und bittet Olenna, Königsmund zu verlassen, alles unter der Beobachtung von Schwester Unella. Margaery steckt ihrer Großmutter heimlich ein Stück Papier in ihre Hand. Olenna öffnet das Stück Papier später und zum Vorschein kommt die Zeichnung einer Rose, das Symbol des Hauses Tyrell. thumb|300px|Margaery und Loras werden am verlassen der Septe gehindert Nachdem die Verhandlung von Loras Tyrell stattgefunden hat und Loras auf sein Erbe verzichtet und ihm das Zeichen der Spatzen auf die Stirn geritzt wurde, fragte sie den Hohen Spatz, was dies solle, da sie doch eine Abmachung hatten. Dieser sagte jedoch, dass er sich an die Vereinbarung halte; Loras könne nach der Königin Mutters Verhandlung gehen. Später, als Cersei auch nach langer Zeit nicht zu ihrer Verhandlung kommt, bemerkt Margaery, dass etwas nicht stimmt und ahnt Schreckliches. Sie will fluchtartig die Septe verlassen, wird allerdings von einigen Spatzen aufgehalten. Sie wirft dem hohen Spatz einen letzten Blick zu und sieht jetzt auch in seinen Augen Furcht aufkommen. Es gibt eine gewaltige Explosion, die Septe wird vollständig zerstört und alle Menschen in ihr getötet. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Nebencharakter Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Margaery Tyrell die einzige Tochter von Lord Maes Tyrell und seiner Frau Lady Alerie. Charakter & Erscheinung Margaery hat dickes, weiches, gekräuseltes und braunes Haar, große braune Augen, makellose Haut und eine schlanke, formschöne Gestalt. Sansa Stark und Cersei Lennister bemerkten die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder Loras. Margaery wurde intensiv von Jaime betrachtet. Bei ihren Beobachtungen gesteht sich Cersei die Schönheit von Margaery ein, begründet es aber mir deren Jugend. Cersei denkt, dass nur ein Narr behaupten würde, dass Margaery schöner sei, als sie. Margaery ist eine intelligente, scharfsinnige und politisch versierte junge Frau, was nicht unwesentlich auf den Einfluss ihrer listigen Großmutter Olenna Tyrell zurückzuführen ist. Sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt. A Game of Thrones Renly Baratheon nimmt Eddard Stark zur Seite, um ihn ein exquisites Rosengold-Medaillon zu zeigen. Im Innersten ist ein Bild von einem schönen jungen Mädchen mit Rehaugen und einer Kaskade von weichen braunen Haaren, gemalt im lebendigen Stil von Myr. Renly ist begierig zu erfahren, an wen Ned das Bild erinnert. Als Ned keine Antwort weiß, sondern nur ein Achselzucken hervorbring, scheint Renly enttäuscht. Renly erklärt, dass es sich dabei um die Schwester von Ser Loras Tyrell handelt, Margaery Tyrell, von der man sagt, dass sie aussehe wie Lyanna. Ned ist verwirrt und sagt Renly, dass sie keine Ähnlichkeit mit Lyanna hat. Ned glaubte, es wäre ironisch gemeint, dass sich Renly, der dem jugendlichen Robert ähnelte, in eine Frau verliebte, die Lyanna nahe kam. Stattdessen scheint es Teil einer Tyrell-Verschwörung gewesen zu sein, um Königin Cersei Lennister zu verdrängen und Margaery mit Robert zu vereinen. Später beim Turnier der Hand, erwähnte Robert gegenüber Ned, dass Renly ihm von Margaery erzählt habe, einem Mädchen von fünfzehn, lieblich wie der Sonnenaufgang. A Clash of Kings Margaery wird mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet, als Unterpfand für die Unterstützung des Hauses Tyrell im Kampf um den Eisernen Thron. Sie reitete mit ihm nach Bitterbrück, wo sie auf Lady Catelyn Tully trafen. Mit Renlys Ermordung verbündeten sich die Tyrells mit den Lennisters und planten Margaery mit König Joffrey zu verheiraten. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Margaery Tyrell da:Margaery Tyrell es:Margaery Tyrell fr:Margaery Tyrell it:Margaery Tyrell ja:マージェリー・タイレル lt:Margaery Tyrell nl:Marjolij Tyrel pl:Margaery Tyrell pt-br:Margaery Tyrell ru:Маргери Тирелл ro:Margaery Tyrell (serial) sv:Margaery Tyrell tr:Margaery Tyrell zh:玛格丽·提利尔 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Weite) Margaery Tyrell Kategorie:Ladys Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Status: Verstorben